


Mission: F*cking Impossible!

by hAnatabi



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 1940s Bucky Barnes, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Basically Porn, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Hook-Up, M/M, Nomad Steve Rogers, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Time Travel, Top Steve Rogers, infinity war and endgame NEVER HAPPENED
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-20 10:30:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19990666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hAnatabi/pseuds/hAnatabi
Summary: เมื่อสตีฟมีเหตุที่ต้องทำภารกิจที่สำคัญมากอันหนึ่ง โดยการปลอมตัวเป็นทหารอเมริกันเพื่อล้วงหาข่าวสำคัญเกี่ยวกับไฮดร้ากับเพ็กกี้ คาร์เตอร์ในสมัยนั้นมาให้กับชีลด์ ในสมัยจากอังกฤษในปี 1942 โดยการเดินทางผ่านมิติควอนตัมเพื่อย้อนเวลาที่โทนี่และสก๊อตคิดค้นขึ้นมาแล้วสตีฟก็ไปเจอกับบัคกี้สมัยตอนอยู่สังกัดหมู่ 107 ที่อังกฤษ!—————————หรือก็คือ Nomad สตีฟกับบัคกี้สมัย 1940 ตอนยังเป็นจ่าบาร์นส์!!!





	Mission: F*cking Impossible!

**Author's Note:**

> เรื่องนี้เป็น Canon Divergence AU นะคะ Infinity war และ Endgame ไม่เคยเกิดขึ้น หลังจากจบซีวิววอร์ สตีฟพาบัคกี้ไปรักษาที่วากานด้า  
> ส่วนชีลด์ก่อตั้งใหม่โดยนิค ฟิวรี่ โทนี่ และเพ็พเพอร์ ไม่เกิดเรื่องบาดหมางกันในซีวิววอร์  
> และสตีฟกลับมาทำงานให้กับชีลด์ที่ไม่มีไฮดร้าแล้วค่ะ

“เฮ้สตีฟ ตั้งแต่นายไว้หนวดหลังจากกลับจากภารกิจล่าสุดนี่...”

เสียงบัคกี้ดังลอยขึ้นมาจากโต๊ะสตูลในห้องครัว เขากำลังนั่งเท้าคางรอกาแฟจากเครื่องทำกาแฟก็เลยได้นั่งมองแฟนหนุ่มของตัวเองกำลังจิบกาแฟยามเช้าพร้อมกับอ่านหนังสือพิมพ์ของวันนี้ที่โซฟาหน้าทีวีที่อพาร์ทเมนท์ของบัคกี้ที่ตั้งอยู่ในใจกลางเบอร์นินซาน่าที่วากานด้า

“...ดูคุ้นๆเนอะ”

_**พร่วด!!** _

สตีฟสำลักกาแฟจนพุ่งใส่หนังสือพิมพ์ที่เขากำลังอ่านอยู่ทันที แถมยังเลอะเทอะไปถึงเสื้อกล้ามสีขาวและกางเกงวอร์มสีเทาที่สตีฟกำลังใส่อยู่อีกต่างหาก

“เป็นอะไรน่ะสตีฟ!” บัคกี้ถามกลับด้วยความตื่นตระหนกตกใจพร้อมกับรีบหยิบผ้ามาเช็ดทำความสะอาดทั้งโต๊ะและโซฟาตรงที่สตีฟนั่งทันที

“มะ...ไม่เป็นอะไรบัค” สตีฟตอบพร้อมกับหยิบผ้าเช็ดออกมาจากมือบัคกี้แล้วจัดการเช็ดเสื้อและกางเกงอย่างลวกๆ จากนั้นเขาถึงค่อยจัดการเช็ดโต๊ะและโซฟาที่เลอะอย่างรีบร้อนจนบัคกี้หรี่ตามองด้วยความสงสัย

บัคกี้ทนดูความเงอะงะของแฟนตัวเองไม่ไหวจึงถอนหายใจแล้วก็หยิบผ้าออกมาจากมือสตีฟแล้วบอกกับเขา “นายไปเปลี่ยนชุดเถอะ เดี๋ยวฉันจัดการเอง”

“นายก็ต้องรีบไปหาชูรีไม่ใช่หรอบัค” สตีฟถามกลับพร้อมกับมองมาที่เขาหัวจรดเท้าพร้อมกับหน้าแดงแปร๊ดขึ้นมาและรีบละสายตาออกไปทันที เพราะว่าตอนนี้บัคกี้ไม่ได้ใส่อะไรเลยนอกจากลูกปัดคิโมโยที่ข้อมือข้างขวาเท่านั้น

บัคกี้เห็นสตีฟหน้าแดงและหลบสายตาอย่างเขินอายก็อมยิ้มกรุ้มกริ่มพร้อมกับคิดเรื่องที่จะแกล้งสตีฟออกแล้ว “ฉันมีมือข้างเดียวอ่ะ อาบน้ำไม่ค่อยสะดวกเลย...ขออาบน้ำด้วยได้มั้ย...?”

บัคกี้พูดด้วยน้ำเสียงออดอ้อนและเดินมานั่งข้างๆสตีฟ เขาค่อยๆเช็ดกาแฟที่หกเปรอะเปื้อนไปจนถึงต้นขาของแฟนหนุ่ม บัคกี้เอาผ้าถูมาเรื่อยๆจนถึงตรงเป้ากางเกงและ...

_หมับ!!_

“บัค...จะทำอะไร...” สตีฟรีบคว้ามือของบัคกี้ที่หยุดค้างอยู่ตรงเป้าของตัวเองแล้วถามขึ้นทันที

“ก็เช็ดกางเกงให้นายไง...” บัคกี้ตอบพร้อมกับกัดริมฝีปากอย่างยั่วยวนเล็กน้อย

สตีฟถอนหายใจแล้วกลอกตาให้กับแฟนแสนเจ้าเล่ห์ของตัวเองก่อนตอบกลับ “โอเค ฉันจะอาบน้ำด้วย แต่นายห้ามทำอะไรเด็ดขาด” สตีฟบอกเสียงดุๆ บัคกี้ยิ้มตอบกลับให้แฟนหนุ่มของตัวเองจนตาหยีแล้วก็จูบลงที่ริมฝีปากของคนตรงหน้าอย่างบางเบา

“ได้...”

—‎⍟‎-✪—

“ไปทำอีท่าไหนมาถึงมาช้าขนาดนี้ละคะคุณจ่าสิบเอกเจมส์ บูคาแนน บาร์นส์” ชูรีนั่งตัวตรงกอดอกแล้วถามขึ้นทันทีหลังจากที่บัคกี้และสตีฟโผล่หน้ามาหาองค์รัชทายาทแห่งวากานด้าช้าไปเกือบสองชั่วโมง

“ไม่เห็นต้องเรียกชื่อเต็มยศขนาดนี้เลย...” บัคกี้ตอบกลับพร้อมอมยิ้มมุมปากก่อนจะถามเธอกลับอีกครั้ง “ว่าแต่องค์หญิงชูรีอยากรู้หรอว่า _ท่า_ ไหน”

“หยุดเลยบัคกี้!” สตีฟรีบห้ามปรามคนข้างๆอย่างรวดเร็ว ใบหน้าของสตีฟแดงเถือกไปหมดตั้งแต่แก้มยันใบหูจนหนวดเฟิ้มๆของสตีฟก็ไม่สามารถปกปิดความแดงก่ำเอาไว้ไม่อยู่

“ฉันไม่อยากฟังเรื่องบนเตียงของนายสองคนตอนนี้หรอกนะบัคกี้” ชูรีพูดตอบกลับพร้อมกลอกตาให้ด้วยความรำคาญใจกับความข้าวใหม่ปลามันของสตีฟและบัคกี้เป็นอย่างมาก ซึ่งบัคกี้ก็แอบหัวเราะเบาๆอย่างชอบอกชอบใจที่ได้แกล้งทั้งสตีฟและชูรีแบบนี้

“หัวเราะขำอะไรกันน่ะสามคนนั้น” เสียงของทีชาล่า กษัตริย์แห่งวากานด้าดังขึ้นข้างหลังของสตีฟและบัคกี้ เขามาพร้อมกับนายพลโอโคเยและกองทัพโดรามิลาเจจำนวนหนึ่ง

“เปล่าค่ะท่านพี่!” ชูรีอมยิ้มตอบกลับทีชาล่าพี่ชายของตัวเองและทำท่า Wakanda Forever อย่างรวดเร็วเสียจนกษัตริย์แห่งวากานด้าเลิ่กคิ้วมองด้วยความสงสัย แต่ไม่ทันที่ทีชาล่าจะเอ่ยปากถามก็มีสายเข้ามาจากศูนย์บัญชาการอเวนเจอร์สที่นิวยอร์คพอดีจึงทำให้ทุกคนมานั่งประจำที่พร้อมประชุมทันที

**_(“ขอผลรายงานมิชชั่นล่าสุดของแต่ละคนด้วย”)_** เสียงและโฮโลแกรมของนิค ฟิวรี่ดังขึ้น โดยมีโฮโลแกรมของแครอล นาตาชา และโทนี่ขึ้นมาด้วยพร้อมๆกัน

“เราตรวจสอบแผ่นดินไหวใต้ทะเลที่เปลือกโลกบริเวณแอฟริกาแล้ว ไม่มีอะไรน่าเป็นห่วง” โอโคเยกล่าวขึ้น

**_(“ฉันไปเอาแร่ธาตุใหม่ที่เจอจากอุกกาบาตที่หางดาวเสาร์มาให้ทางวากานด้าตรวจเรียบร้อยแล้ว”)_** แครอลพูดขึ้นพร้อมกับพยักหน้ามาทางชูรี

“ฉันลองแล้วค่ะ โมเลกุลคล้ายไวเบรเนี่ยมมากเลย แต่มวลอาจจะหนักกว่าซักหน่อย ถ้าได้มาเยอะกว่านี้ก็จะดีมาก” ชูรีตอบกลับพร้อมกับหันไปมองแครอลอย่างไม่มั่นใจนัก

**_(“รับทราบ”)_** แครอลพูดตอบกลับพร้อมกับพยักหน้ากลับมาให้ชูรีอีกครั้ง และนั่นก็ทำให้องค์หญิงชูรียิ้มแก้มแทบปริเพราะเธอจะได้ลองอะไรสนุกๆใหม่ๆอีกครั้งแล้ว

**_(“การรักษาบาร์นส์เป็นยังไงบ้าง”)_** ฟิวรี่ที่กำลังอ่านเอกสารอยู่ก็หันไปถามทีชาล่าขึ้นพร้อมกับมองมาที่บัคกี้

“ผลการรักษายอดเยี่ยม ชูรีแก้ไขคำพูดเปิดโหมดวินเทอร์โซลเจอร์ได้แล้วเรียบร้อย ตอนนี้เหลือแค่ทดลองแขนใหม่ก็น่าจะเรียบร้อยดี” ทีชาล่าตอบกลับพร้อมกับหันไปมองบัคกี้ด้วยใบหน้าที่ยิ้มแย้มและเป็นมิตร จนสตีฟที่มองอยู่ก็เลิ่กคิ้วมองทีชาล่ากับบัคกี้ด้วยความน่าสงสัยสุดๆ

**_(“แล้วนายล่ะแคป...”)_** แต่แล้วเสียงโทนี่ก็ดังขึ้นทันทีหลังจากที่ทุกคนรายงานความคืบหน้าของมิชชั่นแต่ละคนเรียบร้อยแล้ว และก็เหลือกัปตันอเมริกาเพียงคนเดียวที่ยังไม่ได้รายงาน **_(“ภารกิจล่าสุดของนาย...ใช่ไอ้อันนั้นป้ะ”)_** โทนี่ทำหน้าขมวดคิ้วนึกก่อนจะดีดนิ้วดังเป๊าะเพราะว่าเขานึกออกแล้ว

**_(“ภารกิจสายลับลอนดอน 1942”)_** นาตาชาตอบขึ้นแทนพร้อมกับกลอกตาให้โทนี่ **_(“นายยังไม่ได้รายงานอีกหรอ ฉันว่าฉันเอาให้นายแล้วนะ”)_**

**_(“ของเธอได้แล้วครับคุณโรมานอฟฟ์ แต่ของกัปตันโรเจอร์สนี่สิ...”)_** โทนี่ตอบกลับแล้วค่อยๆหันมาถามสตีฟ

“เอ่อ...มันเกิดเหตุการณ์ไม่คาดคิดนิดหน่อย...” สตีฟตอบพร้อมกับหน้าแดงระเรื่อขึ้น บัคกี้หันไปมองแฟนของตัวเองแล้วก็เบิกตาโพลงอย่างตกใจ

“นายได้ทำภารกิจย้อนอดีตหรอสตีฟ...” บัคกี้หันไปกระซิบแฟนหนุ่มด้วยน้ำเสียงตื่นเต้นสุดๆ แววตาของบัคกี้ดูกระตือรือล้นพร้อมฟังเรื่องเล่าแสนสนุกสนานของสตีฟใจจะขาด แต่พอบัคกี้เห็นความกังวลบนใบหน้าของสตีฟแล้วก็เริ่มรู้สึกแปลกๆขึ้นมา

**_(“เหตุการณ์ไม่คาดคิดอะไร กัปตันโรเจอร์ส”)_** ฟิวรี่ถามกลับทันที **_(“นายไปยุ่งอะไรกับคนรู้จักในอดีตหรอโรเจอร์ส ฉันเตือนแล้วนะว่า...”)_**

“ไม่มีอะไรน่าเป็นห่วง ภารกิจสำเร็จลุล่วงไปด้วยดี” สตีฟรีบพูดขัดฟิวรี่อย่างรวดเร็วจนบัคกี้หันไปเห็นใบหน้าของสตีฟขึ้นสีแดงระเรื่อพร้อมกับกระแอมเบาๆ บัคกี้ก็มองแฟนของตัวเองด้วยความสงสัย ซึ่งตอนแรกเขารู้สึกตื่นเต้นที่จะได้ฟังเรื่องราวภารกิจสนุกๆของสตีฟอยู่เหมือนกัน แต่พอบัคกี้ได้ยินที่ฟิวรี่พูดคำว่า _‘คนรู้จักในอดีต’_ เขาก็รู้สึกเหมือนโดนเข็มนับร้อยทิ่มแทงไปที่หัวใจของตัวเอง และเมื่อเขาได้ยินแบบนี้แล้ว...

_‘ลอนดอน 1942...หมอนั่นกลับไปหาคาร์เตอร์ด้วยสินะ’_

สมองของบัคกี้ประมวลผลออกมาเสร็จสรรพ จากที่ก่อนหน้านี้สีหน้าของเขายิ้มแย้มอย่างสนุกสนานก็แปรเปลี่ยนเป็นดวงตาที่กำลังจับจ้องผู้ชายที่ได้ชื่อว่าเป็นแฟนของตัวเองแสนเจ็บปวดรวดร้าวไปเสียหมด เขาไม่รู้ว่าควรจะรู้สึกอย่างไรกับสิ่งที่ตัวเองได้ยิน บัคกี้รู้สึกไม่อยากแม้แต่จะยืนอยู่ข้างๆสตีฟตรงนี้อีกต่อไปแล้ว เขาจึงมีความคิดที่จะเดินออกจากห้องไปอย่างเงียบๆโดยที่ไม่อยากให้ใครรู้ และต้องขอขอบคุณความวุ่นวายของเหล่าอเวนเจอร์สตรงหน้าที่ทำให้เขาค่อยๆหลบตัวออกมาได้อย่างรวดเร็ว

แต่พอบัคกี้เดินออกมาด้านนอกห้องได้ไม่เท่าไหร่ เขาก็ได้ยินเสียงคนเดินตามมาพร้อมกับจับหมับเข้าที่แขนข้างขวาของบัคกี้ทันที และเมื่อบัคกี้หันไป คนๆนั้นจะเป็นใครไปไม่ได้นอกจากสตีฟ

“นายจะไปไหนน่ะบัค” สตีฟถามพร้อมขมวดคิ้วมองเขาด้วยสีหน้างุนงน

บัคกี้จ้องมองกลับไปที่ดวงตาสีฟ้าของสตีฟที่กำลังจ้องมองเขาอยู่ด้วยความขุ่นหมองข้องใจก่อนที่จะพูดขึ้นว่า “นายไปหาคาร์เตอร์หรอสตีฟ...”

“ก็ใช่แต่ว่า...” สตีฟกำลังพูดตอบแต่บัคกี้ไม่อยากจะได้ยินอะไรต่อไปอีกแล้ว เขาผลักสตีฟออกอย่างสุดแรงจนมือของสตีฟออกจากแขนข้างขวาของตัวเองก่อนที่จะเดินออกไป แต่ไม่ทันจะพ้นไปได้เท่าไหร่บัคกี้ก็โดนสตีฟ (ที่มีพละกำลังและพลังซุปเปอร์โซลเจอร์เยอะกว่าเขา) จับแขนอีกครั้งแล้วลากไปยังห้องนอนของพวกเขาทั้งสองในพระราชวังทันที

“ฟังฉันก่อนบัค” สตีฟปิดประตูดังปังแล้วก็หันมาพูดกับเขา น้ำเสียงของสตีฟดังขึ้นเสียจนบัคกี้สะดุ้งเล็กน้อย

“ฉันต้องฟังอะไรจากนายอีกสตีฟ! นายบอกว่ากลับไปหาคาร์เตอร์นี่ ทำไมนายไม่อยู่มีลูกกับเธอจนแก่แล้วค่อยกลับมาหาฉันเลยล่ะ!!!” แต่บัคกี้ก็ตอบกลับไปด้วยน้ำเสียงสั่นคลอน ซึ่งเขาก็ไม่คิดว่าเสียงที่ถามกลับออกไปของตัวเองจะฟังดูสั่นได้ถึงเพียงนี้

แต่กระนั้นสตีฟก็ไม่ยอมลดละ เขาเดินเข้ามาหาบัคกี้พร้อมกับจับแขนและเอวของเขาไว้แน่น

“ฟังฉันก่อนบัค...” สตีฟเริ่มอธิบายเสียงแข็ง เขาจับจ้องมองตาบัคกี้เขม็งแล้วตอบกลับอย่างรวดเร็ว “ฉันไปหาเพ็กกี้ก็จริง แต่นั่นคือสิ่งที่อยู่ในแผนของฟิวรี่...

“แต่สิ่งที่ฉันทำลงไป...และไม่ได้บอกใคร...

“และยังไม่มีใครรู้เลยก็คือ...”

—‎⍟‎-✪—

บาร์แห่งหนึ่งกลางกรุงลอนดอนในปี 1942

หลังจากที่สตีฟไปคุยกับเพ็กกี้เพื่อบอกอธิบายภารกิจจากอนาคตที่ได้รับมอบหมายมาจากนิค ฟิวรี่เสร็จแล้วเรียบร้อย เขาก็นึกอยากมานั่งหาอะไรดื่มรำลึกถึงความหลังสมัยปี 1942 ที่ซักบาร์แห่งหนึ่งก่อนกลับไปในช่วงเวลาของตัวเอง

สตีฟสังเกตเห็นเหล่าทหารอเมริกันต่างก็เดินมาสังสรรค์กันบริเวณพื้นที่แถวนี้กันถ้วนหน้า เขานึกอยากให้มีใครซักคนที่เขารู้จัก หรือใครซักคนในกองร้อยเจ็ดที่เขาเคยช่วยเหลือจากค่ายอาซาโน่ แต่จากการที่สตีฟได้เจอเพ็กกี้อีกครั้ง สตีฟหวังไว้ลึกๆว่าเขาอาจจะเจอคนรู้จักสมัยอยู่หน่วยฮาวลิ่งคอมมานโดทั้งหลายอยู่เหมือนกัน ทั้งดัม ดัม ดูแกน หรือชาร์ค เดอนิแยร์ หรือจิม มอริต้า หรือโชคดีสุดๆก็คงได้เจอบัคกี้ในค่ำคืนนี้ (ถึงแม้ว่ามันจะมีเป็นร้อยบาร์ในลอนดอนก็เถอะนะ)

และโชคก็เข้าข้างสตีฟ...

สตีฟเดินสุ่มเข้ามาในบาร์แห่งหนึ่งที่ค่อนข้างคึกคักอยู่พอสมควร เสียงเพลงจากแผ่นเสียงของดอริส เดย์เปิดคลอไปในร้านทำให้สตีฟเดินเข้าร้านนี้ทันทีโดยไม่ต้องคิดอะไรทั้งสิ้น แถมเขายังเห็นทหารอเมริกันจำนวนหนึ่งนั่งสังสรรค์กันจนล้นออกมาถึงที่นั่งริมถนนด้านนอกร้าน แถมยังมีบางคนก็ยืนดื่มเบียร์กันใกล้ๆกับร้านที่ริมแม่น้ำอีกด้วย

และเสียงพูดคุยจ้อกแจ้กภายในร้านเงียบไปพักหนึ่งเมื่อสตีฟเดินเข้าไปจนเขาแปลกใจเล็กน้อย แต่นั่นก็ไม่ทำให้สตีฟตกอกตกใจว่าใครจะจำเขาได้ เพราะตอนนี้ ในช่วงเวลานี้ สตีฟยังเป็นไอ้ขี้ก้างอยู่ที่บรูคลินอยู่เลย

แต่แล้วสตีฟก็ดันไปสบตาเข้ากับผู้ชายคนหนึ่ง

ผู้ชายคนนั้นที่มีดวงตากลมโตสีเทา สันกรามเด่นชัด ริมฝีปากสีแดงสด เขากำลังดื่มเบียร์ในมือแล้วก็สบตามาที่สตีฟ

ผู้ชายคนนั้นคือจ่าสิบเอกเจมส์ บูคาแนน บาร์นส์ หรือบัคกี้ เพื่อนของเขา (หรือแฟนของเขาในช่วงเวลาปัจจุบัน)

สตีฟจดจ้องดวงตาสีเทาแสนสวยงามของบัคกี้ และบัคกี้ก็สบตาเขากลับโดยไม่หันหลบหนีพร้อมกับยกยิ้มขึ้นมุมปาก เมื่อสตีฟเห็นรอยยิ้มแสนเย้ายวนของบัคกี้ที่ส่งมาให้ก็เผลอใจเต้นแรงจนใบหน้าร้อนผ่าว ถึงแม้เขาจะเป็นแฟนกับบัคกี้อยู่แล้ว แต่พอมาเจอบัคกี้สมัยยังเป็นทหารสังกัดหน่วยร้อยเจ็ด แถมยังใส่ชุดในเครื่องแบบที่ดูจะเซ็กซี่ไม่เบาโปรยสเน่ห์เข้าให้แบบนี้ ก็ทำให้เขาใจเต้นไม่เป็นส่ำได้เหมือนกัน

สตีฟจึงหันหน้าหลบหนีแล้วอมยิ้มมุมปากพร้อมกับนึกในใจว่า _‘ถึงแม้เขาจะเป็นคนแปลกหน้าก็ยังเป็นคนที่บัคกี้มองตาไม่กระพริบเลยหรือนี่’_

จากนั้นสตีฟก็เดินเข้าไปในบาร์ด้านในที่ค่อนข้างส่วนตัวกว่าด้านนอกเล็กน้อย มีเพียงคนที่นั่งอยู่ที่บาร์เพียงไม่กี่คน บางคนก็กำลังนัวเนียร์กับผู้หญิงบนตัก บางคนก็นั่งดื่มเงียบๆคนเดียว สตีฟนั่งลงบนเคาเตอร์บาร์แล้วสั่งเหล้าสก็อตช์กับบาร์เทนเดอร์แก้วหนึ่ง

“เฮ้ นั่งดื่มคนเดียวไม่เหงาหรอ” อยู่ดีๆก็มีเสียงแสนจะคุ้นหูดังขึ้นข้างๆสตีฟ และเมื่อเขาหันไปมอง คนๆนั้นจะเป็นใครไปไม่ได้เลยนอกจากแฟนของเขาเอง

_บัคกี้ บาร์นส์_

เมื่อสตีฟจับจ้องบัคกี้ใกล้ๆ บัคกี้ก็แทบจะไม่เปลี่ยนไปเท่าไหร่เลยตั้งแต่ตอนที่พวกเขาทั้งสองจากกันเมื่อตอนสตาร์คเอ็กซ์โปปี 1942 คราวนั้น ผมสั้นของบัคกี้ที่ทำให้ลำคอดูระหงมากขึ้นกว่าเดิม ผิวเนียนที่ออกจะเนียนละเอียดกว่าและใบหน้าที่ดูเยาว์วัยกว่าบัคกี้คนปัจจุบันเล็กน้อย แถมยังมีเสื้อตัวนอกสีกากีและหมวกทหารที่เขาใส่อยู่มันใหญ่กว่าหัวด้วยมั้ง จึงทำให้บัคกี้ใส่อะไรๆก็ดูน่ารักไปเสียหมด

ใบหน้าของบัคกี้ที่เริ่มกร้านแดดขึ้นมาเล็กน้อยก็ไม่สามารถปกปิดความงดงามของคนตรงหน้าได้ แก้มที่ขึ้นสีระเรื่อเมื่อต้องไฟในบาร์ ริมฝีปากสีแดงสด ดวงตาที่ดูไร้เดียงสาแต่ก็เย้ายวน ขนตาแพยาวก็ทำให้เขาใจเต้นระรัว ถึงแม้สตีฟจะรู้สึกผิดเล็กๆกับบัคกี้คนปัจจุบันของเขาก็ตาม แต่นี่ก็ถือว่าเป็นบัคกี้เหมือนกันแค่อยู่ในช่วงเวลา (แถมยังเด็กกว่า) สตีฟจึงคิดว่าแค่จีบๆนิดหน่อยน่าจะไม่เป็นอะไรมากมาย (หรือเปล่านะ)

“นายอยากจะมาดื่มด้วยกันไหมล่ะ” สตีฟถามกลับพร้อมกับยิ้มให้บัคกี้เล็กน้อย เขาแอบเห็นใบหน้าที่เริ่มขึ้นสีเล็กน้อยและอาการเม้มปากแก้เขินของบัคกี้ก็รู้ได้ทันทีว่าบัคกี้กำลังเขินอายเขาอยู่แน่นอน

“ฉันมากับเพื่อน...แต่ว่า...ฉันจะปล่อยให้คนน่าสงสารแบบนายดื่มคนเดียวได้ไงล่ะ จริงมั้ย” บัคกี้ยิ้มตอบกลับพร้อมค่อยๆนั่งลงเก้าอี้ข้างๆสตีฟ ในตอนแรกเขาพูดด้วยความอายนิดหน่อย แต่หลังจากนั้นเขาก็พูดตอบกลับด้วยความมั่นใจเต็มที่ตามแบบฉบับบัคกี้ บาร์นส์ที่สตีฟคุ้นเคย

และสตีฟก็ยังรู้สึกถึงความใกล้ชิดของแขนของบัคกี้ที่พยายามสัมผัสและแตะแขนของเขาเล็กน้อย “ตรงนี้นี่ร้อนจังนะนายว่ามั้ย” บัคกี้กล่าว

สตีฟไม่เคยเห็นบัคกี้โปรยสเน่ห์กับคนแปลกหน้ามาก่อนจึงค่อนข้างที่จะรู้สึกสนุกในการต้องแกล้งทำเป็นไม่รู้จักคนตรงหน้า แถมบัคกี้ในตอนนี้ช่างเซ็กซี่และยั่วยวนมากเสียจนเขาอยากจะจูบลงบนริมฝีปากสีแดงระเรื่อนั่นเสียจริง และนั่นยังไม่รวมถึงเสื้อที่เริ่มหลุดรุ่ยเพราะเจ้าตัวบ่นว่าร้อนจึงจัดการปลดเข็มขัด ปลดกระดุมเสื้อทั้งสองจนเห็นไปยังด็อกแท็กที่ห้อยคอบัคกี้อยู่ตรงหน้าอกเนียน

“นายหน้าคุ้นๆนะ เราเคยเจอกันมาก่อนรึเปล่า” บัคกี้พูดขึ้นพร้อมมองมาที่เขา สตีฟหันไปสบตามองดวงตาสีเทาใสๆที่กำลังจับจ้องมาที่เขาอย่างครุ่นคิด สตีฟกระแอมเล็กน้อยก่อนจะสั่งเครื่องดื่มในมือมาอีกแก้วให้บัคกี้แก้เขินทันที

“นั่นเป็นมุขจีบหนุ่มที่ดีที่สุดของนายแล้วหรอ” สตีฟหันไปยิ้มกรุ้มกริ่มแล้วกระซิบถามกลับพร้อมกับยื่นเครื่องดื่มสีอำพันให้บัคกี้ และในระหว่างที่บัคกี้รับแก้วนั้นมาดื่ม มือของบัคกี้ก็ลูบสัมผัสมือของสตีฟช้าๆก่อนที่จะหยิบแก้วนั่นไปยกดื่มอย่างตั้งใจยั่วยวนคนตรงหน้า

และแค่สัมผัสบางเบาที่มือของบัคกี้ก็แทบทำเอาสตีฟเกือบจะทนไม่ไหวเสียเลยทีเดียว

“นายว่าไงล่ะ...” บัคกี้เงยหน้ามาสบตากับเขาแล้วค่อยๆเท้าแขนลงบนเคาเตอร์บาร์แล้วเคลื่อนตัวให้เข้าใกล้สตีฟมากยิ่งขึ้น สตีฟเผลอมองผิวเนียนๆที่โผล่พ้นมาจากเสื้อของบัคกี้แล้วก็จับจ้องไปยังริมฝีปากอวบอิ่มของบัคกี้ที่ค่อยๆกัดริมฝีปากล่างอย่างช้าๆ ก่อนจะเลื่อนสายตามาสบตากับคนตรงหน้า บัคกี้ยกยิ้มมุมปากมองเขาตอบพร้อมถามขึ้นว่า “See something you like?”

สตีฟเลิ่กคิ้วขึ้นก่อนที่จะยกดื่มเครื่องดื่มในมือจนหมดแก้วแล้ววางลงที่เคาเตอร์บาร์ “ฉันยังไม่รู้จักชื่อนายเลย” สตีฟมองไปยังริมฝีปากของบัคกี้แล้วถามขึ้นก่อนที่จะสบตากับคนตรงหน้าอีกครั้ง

“...ฉันบัคกี้ แล้วนายล่ะ” บัคกี้ตอบ สายตาแสนเร่าร้อนของบัคกี้ก็จับจ้องที่ริมฝีปากของเขาเช่นเดียวกัน

“สะ...สตีเฟ่น สเตรนจ์” สตีฟกระแอมเล็กน้อยก่อนตอบ เขานึกชื่อปลอมอะไรไม่ออกนอกจากชื่อแปลกๆของหมอสเตรนจ์นั่น ไหนๆก็ไหนๆแล้ว เขาคิดว่าคงไม่เป็นอะไรถ้าจะยืมชื่อคนรู้จักในยุคสมัยใหม่ สตีฟก็เลยเอามาใช้เสียเลย

“ชื่อแปลกดีนะ จะให้ฉันเรียกนายว่าอะไรดี คุณสเตรนจ์ดี หรือคุณสตีเฟ่นดี หรือสตีฟ...” บัคกี้ถามต่อพร้อมกับค่อยๆยกดื่มเครื่องดื่มในมือโดยที่ยังคงจับจ้องสตีฟไปด้วย

“สตีฟ...คืนนี้เรียกฉันว่าสตีฟ...” สตีฟตอบกลับ และเมื่อเขาเห็นแก้วในมือของบัคกี้ว่างแล้วเรียบร้อย สตีฟก็จัดการเรียกบาร์เทนเดอร์มาพร้อมยื่นเงินค่าเหล้าของทั้งสองให้กับบาร์เทนเดอร์ก่อนที่จะหันไปหาบัคกี้อีกครั้ง

“ฉันยังไม่ได้บอกเลยว่าคืนนี้จะไปกับนาย...” บัคกี้พูดขึ้นทันทีพร้อมกับแกล้งทำสีหน้าไม่พอใจเล็กน้อย ถึงแม้รูปประโยคจะดูกึ่งๆปฏิเสธ แต่การกระทำและสายตาของบัคกี้หลังจากที่พูดออกมากลับตรงกันข้ามโดยสิ้นเชิง สตีฟอมยิ้มแล้วมองบัคกี้พร้อมกับค่อยๆเอามือโอบแผ่นหลังคนตรงหน้าให้รั้งเข้ามาหาเขาเล็กน้อยก่อนที่จะลูบไล้และเคลื่อนฝ่ามือหนาลงไปยังบั้นท้ายของบัคกี้และขยำเบาๆจนเขาได้ยินเสียง _‘อ๊ะ’_ ออกมาจากปากของบัคกี้ แล้วจากนั้นสตีฟก็กระซิบที่ใบหูของบัคกี้ว่า

“หรือนายจะปฏิเสธฉันล่ะ...”

—‎⍟‎—

หลังจากสตีฟพาบัคกี้เข้ามาในห้องพักในโรงแรมที่สตีฟพักค้างคืนอยู่ตลอดภารกิจ สตีฟก็ผลักบัคกี้ดันเพื่อปิดประตูแล้วประกบจูบริมฝีปากนิ่มนั่นทันที

แขนเรียวทั้งสองข้างของบัคกี้โอบรอบคอเขาพร้อมกับเอียงคอรับจูบแสนเร่าร้อน มือทั้งสองของสตีฟสัมผัสลูบไล้และโอบกอดคนตรงหน้าอย่างกระหาย อีกทั้งยังมีลิ้นอุ่นร้อนของสตีฟที่ไล้เลียไปตามโพรงปากแสนหอมหวานของบัคกี้จนคนในอ้อมแขนของตัวเองหอบครางออกมาเสียงเบาๆ สตีฟกระชับกอดของตัวเองให้ร่างกายของบัคกี้สัมผัสแนบชิดกับร่างกายของเขา แก่นกายที่กำลังเริ่มชูชันขึ้นผ่านกางเกงของทั้งสองต่างก็เสียดสีกันจนแข็งขืนขึ้นเรื่อยๆ มือของบัคกี้ที่โอบรอบคอเข้าอยู่เริ่มกำสัมผัสเสื้อของสตีฟแน่นด้วยความวาบหวามจากรสจูบอันดุดันและท่อนล่างที่สัมผัสกันอย่างเร่าร้อน

สตีฟสอดมือเข้าไปใต้สาบเสื้อของบัคกี้แล้วล้วงเข้าไปสัมผัสถึงผิวเนียนนุ่มใต้เสื้อผ้า แล้วก็ค่อยๆลูบไล้ไปจนถึงขอบกางเกงแล้วก็ล้วงเข้าไปเพื่อสัมผัสบั้นท้ายเนียนนั่น ซึ่งนั่นก็ทำให้เขาประหลาดใจเพราะว่าบัคกี้นั้น...

“นายไม่ได้ใส่กางเกงในหรอ...” สตีฟผละออกจากจูบแล้วก็ถามกลับ บัคกี้อมยิ้มมุมปากเล็กน้อยก่อนจะเงยหน้ามาแลบเลียที่ริมฝีปากของสตีฟก่อนตอบกลับด้วยความยั่วยวน

“ก็ฉันหวังว่าคืนนี้ฉันจะต้องมีเซ็กส์ให้ได้ ฉันจะใส่กางเกงในมาทำไมกันล่ะ” บัคกี้ตอบแล้วก็ประกบจูบกลับทันที สตีฟได้ยินเช่นนั้นก็รู้สึกอึ้งเล็กน้อย เขาไม่คิดว่าบัคกี้สมัยตอนอยู่กองร้อยเจ็ดก่อนที่จะเจอเขาในร่างกัปตันอเมริกาจะเป็นคนที่ยั่วคนอื่นได้เก่งขนาดนี้

แต่สตีฟก็จัดการจูบตอบกลับอย่างหนักหน่วงจนบัคกี้ส่งเสียงครางหวานในลำคอเพราะเขาบีบขยำบั้นท้ายของบัคกี้ไปด้วย แล้วจากนั้นสตีฟก็เปลี่ยนมาอุ้มบัคกี้ขึ้นแล้วเดินไปยังห้องนอนอย่างรวดเร็ว “แข็งแรงจริงๆนะนายเนี่ย” บัคกี้ผละออกมาจากจูบแล้วก็พูดพร้อมลูบไล้ไปที่กล้ามแขนแข็งแกร่งของสตีฟ

สตีฟยิ้มให้คนในอ้อมแขนอีกครั้งก่อนจะพูดขึ้นมาว่า “อยากรู้มั้ยล่ะตรงไหนของฉันที่ _แข็ง_ อีก”

บัคกี้ได้ยินดังนั้นก็หน้าแดงก่ำพร้อมกับหลุดขำออกมาเบาๆ “ฮ่าๆๆ มุขนายเนี่ยนะ แล้วก็มาว่าฉันมุขห่วย ของนายก็ไม่ได้ต่างกันเท่าไหร่”

“แล้วนายไม่อยากรู้หรอ” สตีฟตอบแล้วก็วางบัคกี้ลงบนเตียงก่อนที่จะเริ่มถอดเข็มขัดของบัคกี้แล้วดึงกางเกงของคนตรงหน้าออกอย่างรวดเร็วจนบัคกี้ร้องประท้วงเบาๆ ถึงแม้เสื้อของบัคกี้จะยังปกปิดท่อนล่างอยู่แต่ขาอ่อนที่โผล่พ้นมาก็ทำให้สตีฟใจเต้นไม่เป็นส่ำแล้วเรียบร้อย แล้วจากนั้นสตีฟก็รีบถอดเสื้อของตัวเองลงพื้นข้างๆจนท่อนบนของเขาเปลือยเปล่าและท่อนล่างก็เหลือเพียงแค่บ็อคเซอร์บรีฟสีดำ สตีฟเห็นบัคกี้มองร่างกายของเขาจนแววตาสีเทานั่นสั่นระริกไปหมดก็อดอมยิ้มไม่ได้“See something you like?” เขาถามกลับพร้อมกับคร่อมลงมาที่บัคกี้อย่างรวดเร็ว

“Fuck yes!” บัคกี้ตอบพร้อมกับตาที่เปนประกาย เขาใช้ขาเกี่ยวให้สตีฟนอนลงบนเตียงแล้วบัคกี้ก็นั่งคร่อมเขาไว้ จากนั้นบัคกี้ก็ค่อยๆถอดเสื้อผ้าของตัวเองช้าๆอย่างยั่วยวนจนสตีฟเผลอกลืนน้ำลายเอื๊อก จนกระทั่งบัคกี้ไม่มีอะไรใส่อยู่เลยยกเว้นด็อกแท็กที่สวมบนคอ สตีฟจับจ้องมองตั้งแต่ใบหน้าที่กำลังยิ้มให้เขา สายตาหวานฉ่ำเยิ้มที่เริ่มเปลี่ยนเป็นสายตาแห่งความกระหาย บัคกี้เลื่อนมือลงต่ำไปสัมผัสที่ส่วนนั้นของเขาที่กำลังชูชันผ่านเนื้อผ้ากางเกงในพร้อมกับลูบคลำเล็กน้อยก่อนจะกัดริมฝีปากล่างของสตีฟเบาๆแล้วเริ่มก้มลงมาประกบจูบเขาอย่างรวดเร็ว จากนั้นบัคกี้ก็เงยหน้าขึ้นมาถามเขาขึ้นมาอย่างเย้ายวน “ขอฉันใช้ปากกับตรงนี้ของนายได้ไหม” แล้วมือของบัคกี้ก็เริ่มบีบขยำส่วนที่แข็งขืนของสตีฟทันที

_‘เวลาบัคกี้ออดอ้อนนี่ไม่ได้เปลี่ยนไปซักนิด’_ สตีฟนึกในใจพร้อมกับส่งเสียงครางต่ำเพราะความต้องการที่เพิ่มขึ้นสูงปรี่ ก่อนจะยกยิ้มมุมปากแล้วใช้นิ้วหัวแม่มือลูบไล้ที่ริมฝีปากอันน่าหลงใหลของบัคกี้ “ได้สิ...” สตีฟตอบ

บัคกี้จูบที่หัวแม่มือของสตีฟแล้วก็สบตากับเขาเล็กน้อยก่อนจะเริ่มค่อยๆจูบไล่ลงไปทั่วเรือนร่างของเขา มือทั้งสองของบัคกี้สัมผัสกล้ามอกของสตีฟอย่างกระหายและเต็มไปด้วยความต้องการ ด็อกแท็คเย็นๆสัมผัสกับผิวของสตีฟไปเรื่อยๆตามที่บัคกี้เคลื่อนตัวลงจนเขาสะดุ้งเล็กน้อย

“หุ่นแบบนายนี่ ผิดกฎหมายชัดๆ” บัคกี้พูดแล้วก็ค่อยๆขยำหน้าอกของเขาเบาๆไปพร้อมๆกับจูบที่แผ่นอกกว้าง และดูดดุนตรงยอดอกของสตีฟเล็กน้อยจนเขารู้สึกเสียวแปลบปลาบเล็กน้อยก่อนจะจับใบหน้าของบัคกี้ขึ้นมา

“ไหนนายบอกจะใช้ปาก...” สตีฟหอบครางเสียงต่ำถามกลับ

“ก็นี่ไงใช้ปาก...นายจะรีบไปไหนล่ะสตีฟ...” บัคกี้ยิ้มตอบกลับอย่างเย้ายวนพร้อมกับค่อยๆเลื่อนกายลงไปเรื่อยๆพร้อมกับใช้มือลูบคลำไปตามส่วนนั้นของสตีฟที่นูนเด่นออกมาผ่านเนื้อผ้ากางเกงบ็อคเซอร์พร้อมกับบีบขยำเรื่อยๆจนส่วนนั้นของสตีฟคับแน่นแข็งขืนเต็มที่ จากนั้นริมฝีปากของบัคกี้ก็จูบไล้ไปเรื่อยๆผ่านแผ่นอกทั้งสอง หน้าท้องที่เต็มไปด้วยมัดกล้ามของเขา จนถึงสะดือและไรขนบลอนด์ก่อนที่จะหายไปในขอบกางเกงบ็อคเซอร์บรีฟสีดำของสตีฟ บัคกี้ไม่รอช้าเขาดึงกางเกงในของสตีฟลง แก่นกายที่ชูชันของสตีฟก็เด้งออกมาโผล่พ้นขอบกางเกง

“ฉันนึกไว้แล้วว่านายจะต้องสุดยอดมากแน่ๆ...” บัคกี้จ้องมองส่วนที่แข็งขืนของสตีฟพร้อมกับสายตาที่เป็นประกาย จากนั้นบัคกี้ก็เงยหน้าขึ้นมามาสบตาสตีฟอีกครั้งแล้วก็จูบลงที่บริเวณส่วนปลายเล็กน้อย สตีฟหอบครางเสียงต่ำในลำคอด้วยความเสียวซ่านก่อนที่บัคกี้จะใช้ลิ้นเลียไปทั่วแก่นกายอันใหญ่โตที่กำลังชูชันอยู่ของเขา แล้วจากนั้นบัคกี้ก็อ้าปากแล้วครอบครองสั่นนั้นของสตีฟก่อนจะผงกหัวขึ้นลงทันที ส่วนแก่นกายที่ปากของบัคกี้เข้าไปไม่ถึงเขาก็ใช้มือรูดรั้งเป็นจังหวะอย่างรวดเร็วให้แทน บัคกี้ใช้ลิ้นละเลงเลียและดูดดุนที่หัวส่วนปลายจนสตีฟเผลอเอื้อมมือมาสัมผัสจับหัวของบัคกี้ไว้ ก่อนจะเผลอขยุ้มเส้นผมเพราะความเสียวซ่าน ลิ้นแสนช่ำชองและโพรงปากอุ่นร้อนของบัคกี้ที่กำลังครอบครองส่วนนั้นของเขาอย่างกระหายทำให้สตีฟรู้สึกดีมากเสียจนเกือบยั้งใจไว้ไม่อยู่

“บัค...หันหลังมาให้ฉัน...” สตีฟเอ่ยขึ้นขณะที่บัคกี้กำลังใช้ปากให้กับแก่นกายของเขาด้วยความสุขสม มือของบัคกี้ยังรูดสัมผัสแก่นกายของเขาอย่างไม่ลดละ จากนั้นบัคกี้ก็ครางร้องออกมาจากในลำคอก่อนที่จะเงยหน้าขึ้นมาอย่างตกใจ

“นาย...นายจะทำอะไร” บัคกี้ถามกลับด้วยใบหน้าที่แดงก่ำไปหมดถึงใบหู

“ไม่เคยมีใครใช้ปากให้นายตรงนั้นบ้างหรอ” สตีฟถามต่ออย่างไม่เชื่อสายตาจนเขาคิดว่า สมัยนี้คงไม่ทำอะไรไปนอกจากใช้มือและใช้ปากให้กับส่วนนั้นให้แก่กันล่ะมั้ง ซึ่งบัคกี้ก็ส่ายหน้าด้วยความเขินอายเป็นคำตอบพร้อมกับหยุดทุกการกระทำ “นายก็ทำให้ฉันไป ฉันจะทำให้นายเอง”

แล้วจากนั้นบัคกี้ก็ค่อยๆหันบั้นท้ายไปขึ้นคร่อมตรงหน้าของสตีฟด้วยความเคอะเขิน ส่วนที่ชูชันของบัคกี้สัมผัสแผงอกแข็งแกร่งของอีกฝ่ายจนเขาขยับสะโพกให้ตรงนั้นเสียดสีผิวหนังของคนด้านล่างเล็กน้อย จากนั้นบัคกี้ก็ใช้ริมฝีปากครอบครองแก่นกายของสตีฟต่อ สตีฟเห็นคนด้านบนกำลังอดทนต่อความต้องการของตัวเองก็รู้สึกอย่างจะกลั่นแกล้งเล็กน้อย เขาเลยใช้ลิ้นแลบเลียตั้งแต่หัวส่วนปลายจนถึงโคน แล้วจากนั้นสตีฟก็จับบั้นท้ายทั้งสองของบัคกี้แยกออกจากกันแล้วก็เลียริมขอบช่องทางด้านหลังของบัคกี้อย่างรวดเร็ว

บัคกี้เผลอผละออกจากท่อนล่างของเขาแล้วครางรองออกมาเสียงดังทันที “อ๊าา...สตี——ฟฟฟฟ...ตรงนั้น...” บัคกี้หันมามองเขาด้วยสายตาที่เต็มไปด้วยหยาดน้ำตาคลอเพราะความต้องการที่อัดแน่นไปเสียหมด ช่องทางด้านหลังของบัคกี้สั่นระริกเพราะความเสียวซ่านจากสัมผัสลิ้นเมื่อซักครู่ จนดูเหมือนกับว่าเขากำลังเรียกร้องให้สตีฟทำเช่นนั้นอีก ซึ่งพอสตีฟเห็นเช่นนั้นเขาก็เริ่มสอดใส่ลิ้นเข้าไปในช่องทางอ่อนนุ่มนั่นทันที

มือและริมฝีปากขอบบัคกี้ที่กอบกุมส่วนนั้นของสตีฟหยุดลงเพราะสัมผัสแปลกใหม่จากด้านหลังที่สตีฟมอบให้ทำให้บัคกี้ร้องหอบครางเสียงหวานจนร่างกายสั่นเทิ้มไปหมด ลิ้นอุ่นร้อนของสตีฟดูดดุนทะลุทะลวงเข้าไปในช่องทางแสนคับแคบพร้อมกับตวัดเลียไปด้วยอย่างกระหาย “ฉันไม่ได้บอกให้หยุดนะบัค...” สตีฟเงยหน้าขึ้นมาบอกอีกครั้ง บัคกี้ได้ยินก็สะดุ้งเฮือกก่อนที่ริมฝีปากของตัวเองจะเริ่มครอบครองแก่นกายอันใหย่โตของอีกครั้งด้วยความทรมานจากสัมผัสที่เสียวซ่านด้านหลัง สตีฟครางเสียงต่ำอย่างพึงพอใจและเริ่มลิ้มเลียรสชาติแสนหอมหวานจากบั้นท้ายของคนตรงหน้าอีกครั้ง

เมื่อสตีฟไล้เลียช่องทางสีหวานจนอ่อนนุ่มและเปียกชุ่มแล้ว เขาก็ผละใบหน้าออกแล้วค่อยๆสอดใส่นิ้วมือของตัวเองเข้าไปช้าๆพร้อมๆกับมืออีกข้างที่เค้นคลึงส่วนโคนแก่นกายของบัคกี้แล้วก็ค่อยๆรูดรั้งช้าๆ นิ้วมือหนาของสตีฟค่อยๆสอดใส่เพื่อให้ช่องทางด้านหลังเริ่มคุ้นชิ้นก่อนจึงเริ่มเร่งความเร็วขึ้นเรื่อยๆ จากหนึ่งนิ้วเป็นสองนิ้วและสามนิ้ว จนช่องทางของบัคกี้ตอดรัดนิ้วของเขาพร้อมด้วยเสียงครางหวานที่ออกมาจากลำคอของคนตรงหน้า สตีฟก็รับรู้ได้ว่าบัคกี้พร้อมแล้ว ส่วนเขาเองก็ถ้าบัคกี้ยังใช้ปากให้อยู่แบบนี้ก็คงจะปลดปล่อยออกมาได้อย่างง่ายๆเช่นเดียวกัน

“พอแล้วบัค...หันมา...” สตีฟพูดสั่ง บัคกี้รีบผละออกจากแก่นกายของเขาอย่างรวดเร็วแล้วปฏิบัติตามทันที สตีฟยันตัวลุกขึ้นมาเป็นท่านั่งพิงกับหมอนเล็กน้อย แล้วจากนั้นบัคกี้ก็นั่งคร่อมเขาอีกครั้งโดยที่บั้นท้ายของบัคกี้ถูไถอยู่บริเวณส่วนนั้นที่กำลังชูชันของเขา บัคกี้ใช้มือทั้งสองโอบรอบคอสตีฟเอาไว้ก่อนที่สตีฟจะเชิดหน้าของบัคกี้มารับริมฝีปากของตัวเองแล้วบดจูบลงไปอย่างกระหาย มืออีกข้างของสตีฟบีบขยำบั้นท้ายของบัคกี้ช้าๆก่อนที่จะผละจากจูบออกแล้วบอกคนตรงหน้า “ค่อยๆหย่อนตัวลงมา...”

มือข้างหนึ่งของสตีฟจับแยกบั้นท้ายของบัคกี้ ส่วนอีกข้างก็จับประคองแก่นกายของตัวเองให้จ่อรดที่ช่องทางด้านหลังของคนในอ้อมแขน จากนั้นบัคกี้ก็เริ่มหย่อนตัวลงมาช้าๆจนส่วนนั้นที่แข็งขืนของสตีฟค่อยๆเริ่มสอดใส่เข้ามาในร่างกายของตัวเอง

เสียงร้องครางหวานของบัคกี้หลุดรอดออกมาจากริมฝีปากสีแดงสดอย่างห้ามเอาไว้ไม่อยู่ ซึ่งสตีฟก็ชื่นชอบเสียงครางของคนตรงหน้ายิ่งนัก เขาจึบบังคับสะโพกของบัคกี้ให้กดลงมาจนส่วนนั้นของเขาเข้าไปจนสุดอย่างรวดเร็วจนตรงนั้นของบัคกี้ตอดรัดแน่นทันที ซึ่งนั่นก็ทำให้บัคกี้ร้องครางเสียงหวานเพราะความเสียวซ่านมากกว่าเดิม “อ๊า...สตี——ฟฟ...”

“ตรงนั้นของนายนี่แน่นจริงๆ” สตีฟตอบเสียงครางต่ำแล้วก็บดจูบลงที่ลำคอของบัคกี้อย่างกระหาย บัคกี้เกร็งนิ้วจิกไหล่กว้างแน่นเพราะความคับแน่นจากด้านล่างทำให้เขารู้สึกเสียววูบวาบไปเสียหมด แล้วบัคกี้ก็เริ่มขยับร่างกายของตัวเองขึ้นลงอย่างช้าๆ มือของสตีฟก็บังคับจับต้นขาของเขาเอาไว้ให้ขยับเป็นจังหวะเร็วขึ้นพร้อมกับรุกรานและกระแทกสโพกของตัวเองเข้ามาอย่างรุนแรงจนบัคกี้ครางรองเสียงหวานเพราะส่วนนั้นของเจาสัมผัสโดนจุดกระสันแสนเสียวซ่านด้านใน

“สตีฟฟฟ ตรงนั้น...” บัคกี้ครางร้องขออ้อนวอนให้สตีฟกระแทกกระทั้งเข้ามาอย่างรุนแรงอีกครั้ง ซึ่งเขาก็ร่อนร่ายส่ายสะโพกของตัวเองพร้อมกันไปด้วยเพื่อให้ส่วนนั้นของสตีฟเข้ามาลึกมากยิ่งขึ้นเรื่อยๆ ส่วนที่แข็งขืนของบัคกี้ชูชันสัมผัสและเสียดสีกล้ามท้องของสตีฟไปตามจังหวะจากด้านล่างทำให้ส่วนปลายเริ่มมีน้ำสีใสไหลออกมา และเพราะความสุขสมที่ได้รับทำให้บัคกี้ครางร้องเสียงหวานออกมาไม่หยุดหย่อน

“ตรงนี้ใช่ไหม...” สตีฟกระแทกแก่นกายเข้ามาให้ลึกกว่าเดิมจนทำให้บัคกี้หอบครางร้องออกมาอย่างห้ามเอาไว้ไม่อยู่อีกครั้ง บัคกี้จิกแผ่นหลักของเขาแน่นและซบหน้าลงที่ไหล่ของสตีฟ สตีฟเร่งความเร็วขึ้นเรื่อยๆไปตามจังหวะที่สอดประสานกันของทั้งสอง และด้วยความสุขสมแสนเสียวซ่านจากช่องทางอ่อนนุ่มของบัคกี้ที่กำลังตอดรัดเขาอยู่นั้นก็ทำให้มือของเขาขยำบั้นท้ายของบัคกี้อย่างรุนแรงไปพร้อมๆกัน

“สตีฟ...ฉันจะ...” บัคกี้ครางร้องเสียงสูงขึ้นเรื่อยๆเมื่อสตีฟเร่งความเร็วกระแทกถี่ขึ้นเรื่อยๆเพราะเขาก็ใกล้ถึงจุดหมายแล้วเช่นเดียวกัน จากนั้นสตีฟก็เลื่อนมือมาสัมผัสแก่นกายของบัคกี้พร้อมกับรูดรั้งอย่างรวดเร็วไปพร้อมๆกับจังหวะที่เขาสอดใส่กระแทกกระทั้งเข้ามาเรื่อยๆ...

จนกระทั่งในที่สุด...บัคกี้ครางรองเสียงหวานสูงจนดังทั่วห้องแล้วก็ปลดปล่อยความต้องการออกมาเต็มมือของเขาอย่างรวดเร็ว ส่วนช่องทางด้านหลังก็ตอดรัดอย่างรุนแรงจนสตีฟทานทนกับความรู้สึกแสนสุขสมไม่ไหวก็ปลดปล่อยออกมาภายในร่างกายของคนในอ้อมแขนทันที

แล้วจากนั้นบัคกี้ก็สลบลงในอ้อมแขนของสตีฟทันที...

—‎⍟‎-✪—

“…” บัคกี้มองหน้าสตีฟอย่างไม่เชื่อสายตา และอยู่ดีๆใบหน้าที่เริ่มแดงก่ำขึ้นเรื่อยๆ สีหน้าและดวงตาของสตีฟฉายแววความรู้สึกผิดออกมาอย่างไม่ลดละจนต้องหนีหน้าบัคกี้ก้มหน้ามองลงพื้นแทน

“สะ...สตีฟ...นาย...” บัคกี้ฟังที่สตีฟเล่าเรื่องราวทั้งหมดด้วยความตกใจ เขาก็หน้าขึ้นสีแดงแปร๊ดทันทีพร้อมกับเบิกตาโพลงมองกลับไปยังคนตรงหน้าของตัวเอง

“ฉันขอโทษ...” สตีฟรีบหันมาพูดขอโทษขึ้นพร้อมกับเงยหน้ามาสบตาบัคกี้อีกครั้ง

“ผู้ชายตอนนั้น...คนๆนั้น...คือนายเองหรอ...” บัคกี้ถามกลับอย่างรวดเร็วด้วยพร้อมกับสบตาคนตรงหน้าด้วยความเขินอายอย่างสุดๆ ถึงแม้เวลาจะล่วงเลยมากว่าเจ็ดสิบปี แต่บัคกี้ก็ยังจำผู้ชายแปลกหน้าที่ฮอตสุดๆที่เขาเคยเจอที่บาร์แห่งหนึ่งในลอนดอน ถึงแม้ความทรงจำจะค่อนข้างเลือนลางมากแล้วแต่บัคกี้ก็ยังจำได้ถึงเซ็กซ์แสนร้อนแรงคราวนั้นอยู่เลย

“ใช่...คนนั้นคือฉันเอง...” สตีฟตอบกลับ สถานการณ์ความกระอักกระอ่วนของเขาเองก็ไม่ต่างกับบัคกี้ไปเสียเท่าไหร่ใบหน้าของสตีฟที่ขึ้นสีแดงระเรื่อจนไปถึงใบหูเช่นเดียวกันกับบัคกี้ แถมยังสีหน้ารู้สึกผิดที่ฉายแววออกมาตลอดเวลานี่อีกต่างหาก “นายจะเกลียดหรือจะโกรธฉันก็ได้นะบัค...” สตีฟหลบสายตาบัคกี้แล้วพูดต่อ แต่บัคกี้ก็รีบพูดแทรกขึ้นมาอย่างรวดเร็ว

“ทำไมฉันต้องโกรธนายด้วยล่ะ” บัคกี้เอียงคอถามด้วยความสงสัย เขาจะโกรธสตีฟไปทำไมในเมื่อผู้ชายปริศนาในบาร์ที่เขาเคยนอนด้วยคืนหนึ่งในลอนดอนคือคนๆเดียวกับแฟนตัวเองในอีกเจ็ดสิบปีต่อมาแบบนี้

“ก็...มันเหมือนฉันนอกใจนาย...ไปนอนกับ...นาย...เมื่อสมัยก่อน...” สตีฟพูดสารภาพด้วยเสียงที่ฟังแล้วรู้สึกผิดสุดๆจนบัคกี้แอบขำเล็กน้อย

“แต่นายไปที่นั่น นายก็ยังหลงฉันเหมือนเดิมไม่ใช่หรอ...” บัคกี้แอบอมยิ้มมุมปากแล้วถามสตีฟต่อ เขาค่อยๆเขยิบเข้ามาให้ใกล้ชิดกับสตีฟมากขึ้นจนตอนนี้ร่างกายของทั่งคู่ก็แนบชิดติดกัน บัคกี้ใช้มือข้างขวาข้างเดียวของเขาค่อยๆลูบไล้ไปที่ใบหน้าที่มีแต่หนวดเคราเฟิ้มนั่น แล้วก็ใช้นิ้วค่อยๆลูบลงที่ริมฝีปากของสตีฟอย่างแผ่วเบาก่อนจะสบตามองดวงตาสีฟ้าที่กำลังสั่นไหวนั่น

“...ฉันตอนนั้นน่ะ...ฮอตมากเลยใช่มั้ยล่ะ” บัคกี้กระซิบตอบแผ่วเบาใกล้ๆริมฝีปากของสตีฟก่อนที่มือของเขาจะเปลี่ยนไปขยำเป้ากางเกงจนสัมผัสได้ถึงแก่นกายที่เริ่มตื่นตัวขึ้นมาของสตีฟ บัคกี้เลิ่กคิ้วมองพร้อมอมยิ้มกรุ้มกริ่มอย่างพึงพอใจ “แข็งไปหมดขนาดนี้ คิดอะไรอยู่น่ะสตีฟ...”

“ตอนนั้นนายฮอตก็จริง...แต่ตอนนี้นายสุดยอดกว่าเยอะเลยนะ” สตีฟพูดตอบกลับ น้ำเสียงที่เจือไปด้วยอารมณ์แห่งความต้องการของสตีฟเผยออกมาให้ได้ยินชัดเต็มสองรูหู เขาก็เปลี่ยนมาโอบแผ่นหลังของบัคกี้พร้อมกับถกชุดทูนิคของชาววากานด้าที่บัคกี้ใส่ขึ้นเพื่อลูบไล้ไปยังบั้นท้ายด้านใต้เนื้อผ้า เมื่อเขาสัมผัสถึงบั้นท้ายเปลือยเปล่าของบัคกี้(อีกแล้ว!) สตีฟเลิ่กคิ้วมองคนตรงหน้าทันที

บัคกี้กัดริมฝีปากล่างและสบตามองอย่างยั่วยวนพร้อมถามขึ้นว่า

“ที่ว่าตอนนี้สุดยอดกว่าน่ะ...หมายถึงลีลาบนเตียงใช่ไหม...?”

สตีฟไม่ได้ตอบกลับ เขาเพียงแต่ส่งยิ้มบางเบาให้บัคกี้แล้วก็ค่อยๆก้มหน้ามาบรรจงจูบที่ริมฝีปากอวบอิ่มของคนตรงหน้าอย่างอ่อนโยน ก่อนที่จะเริ่มรุนแรงขึ้นเรื่อยๆจนเสียงหอบครางออกมาจากลำคอของทั้งสอง แล้วจากนั้นสตีฟก็โอบอุ้มบัคกี้ขึ้นมาแล้วเดินไปที่เตียงนอนด้านในห้องอย่างรวดเร็วทันที

—⍟‎ the end ✪—

**Author's Note:**

> สวัสดีค่า hAnatabi เองค่ะ 🥳  
> หลังจากหมกมุ่นกับโนแมดสตีฟกับจ่าบาร์นส์มาได้พักใหญ่ๆ ตอนนี้ก็คลอดฟิคพรๆสั้นๆตอนเดียวจบออกมาแร้วววววววว
> 
> คือว่าเราเนี่ยยยย ชอบสตีฟลุคโนแมดมากกกกกกก มากแบบมาก มากที่สุดของทุกลุกสตีฟเลย ถ้าสังเกตกันแทบจะทุกฟิคเราก็เลยมีแต่ลุคมีหนวดหมดเลยค่ะ(ก็คือชอบคนมีหนวดนั่นเอง) ส่วนบัคกี้เนี่ย ชอบทุกลุคค่ะ แหะๆ😌😳🤤 /ลำเอียง! //ตะโกน!  
> เพราะฉะนั้นสตีฟโนแมดกับบัคกี้สมัยจ่าบาร์นส์จึงเป็น combination ที่ลงตัวม้ากกกกกกกกกก /ขอบคุณแหม่มผู้จุดประกายที่ทำให้สตีฟ/บัคเวอร์ชั่นนี้เป็นที่ฮือฮา //ฮรือออมีคนชอบแบบเดียวกับนู๋แร้วววว
> 
> นี่ก็ฝอยมากสิ่ง แต่ไม่มีอะไรสำคัญเรย ผ่างงงง ยังไงก็ขอขอบคุณมากๆนะคะที่แวะมาอ่านพรกัน อิอิ 😚♥︎ แค่มีคนอ่านและสนุกกับเรื่องที่เราแต่งเราก็ดีใจมากๆแล้วค่ะะะ 🥰😳😭
> 
> แล้วเจอกันเรื่องใหม่หรือเรื่องเก่าตอนใหม่หรือน้องบัคดาวโป๊ตอนพิเศษ /เอ๊ะ ไม่จบจริง 5555555
> 
> ขอบคุณทุกคนอีกครั้งค่ะะะ 🤟🏻
> 
> ปล. แท็กฟิคในทวิต #hAnatabiFic และพูดคุยเม้ามอยสาระไร้สาระได้ที่ทวิตเตอร์เรา [@hAnatabi](https://twitter.com/hAnatabi) ได้เลยค่าาา


End file.
